We're Making War
by saraofthedead
Summary: Maybe some of you have read this on GilmoreGirls.net but I wnated to get it out somewhere else before I started Writing more. Amyways I wrote this a long time ago and it has nothing to do with what is going on right now.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The title and song are by PJ Harvey.  
  
Authors note: Dean never showed up in the season finale.  
  
Rory was exasperated and quite frankly tired of fighting with Tristan. "You know what Tristan? Just keep my books." She said as she walked off towards the bus stop.  
  
Tristan just stood there stunned. He was so sure the tickets would work. He really thought she would cave. Why did he always do everything wrong when it came to  
  
her?  
  
When Rory got off the bus she ran all the way to Lane's. She did not even notice Dean watching her from the window of Dosey's Market. She burst through the front door of the antiques shop also known as Lanes house.  
  
"LANE! LANE!" she yelled.  
  
"Rory?" Lane asked.  
  
"Where are you?" Rory replied.  
  
"In my room." Lane answered.  
  
Rory bounded up the stairs and came to a screeching halt in Lane's bedroom.  
  
"Jesus Rory! What's gotten in to you?" Lane asked.  
  
"He bought me tickets and I turned him down." Was all Rory could manage to get out.  
  
"He who? Tickets for what?"  
  
"Tristan. PJ Harvey."  
  
"Do you need your head examined? You turned down PJ Harvey tickets."  
  
"TRISTAN." Rory said as a way to remind Lane who got the tickets.  
  
"I don't care if Charles Manson offered to take you! We're talking PJ Harvey."  
  
"I know Lane. I know. But we are also talking Tristan. Ugh! He's so infuriating. Oh god Lane I let him keep my books which I'm going to have to get back from him."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well when I turned him down the first time he offered the tickets he took my books and told me he would not give them back until I agreed to go to the concert with him. I was so angry that I just told him to keep the books and left. I'm gonna need those books back before Summer's over so I can study for next semester."  
  
"Then it looks like you will be seeing Tristan again soon." Rory sighed, " I could really go for some of Luke's coffee right now. You wanna come with?"  
  
"Nah, Lane replied, besides I don't think my mom will let me. Henry is coming over for dinner. And well you know how my mother is."  
  
"Nuff said," Rory replied. "Raincheck?"  
  
"But of course." Lane answered as Rory headed out the door.  
  
When Rory got to Luke's she sat at her usual table. Luke came up to her.  
  
"What can I get ya?" Luke asked.  
  
"A pot of coffee." Rory answered.  
  
"Bad day?" Luke asked.  
  
"You have no idea." Rory replied.  
  
"Well this is the best I could do." Luke said coming back with an extra large cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Lorelai walks in. "Luke never gives me coffee that big, she looks at Luke, You never give me coffee that big. Why is she so special?"  
  
"I had a bad day." Rory stated.  
  
"She had a bad day." Luke replied.  
  
"I have bad days." Lorelai whined.  
  
Luke came up to the table with a matching extra large cup of coffee for Lorelai. She looked up at him in shock.  
  
"It's for the kids sake. She's had a bad day and she shouldn't have to hear you complain."  
  
Lorelai turned her attention to Rory. "What was so bad about the last day of school?"  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"Oooh 'Evil Boy' what'd he do this time?"  
  
"He bought me PJ Harvey tickets."  
  
"Evil PJ Harvey tickets? What's so bad about PJ Harvey tickets?"  
  
"Mom you are as bad as Lane. TRISTAN bough them."  
  
"So."  
  
"Tristan is EVIL."  
  
"He can't be that bad if he bought you PJ Harvey tickets. So you going?" Rory just glared at her.  
  
"What?, Lorelai shrugged, I think you should go."  
  
"What time is it?" Rory asked.  
  
"6:30."  
  
"The concert starts at 8:30 and Tristan lives in Hartford and I live here and the concert is in Manchester(A.N. I don't even know if Manchester has a place to have concerts.) By the time he gets out here to get me and we get on the road it will probably be 7:30 and we would just wind up being late. Besides he probably already asked some one else to go. Or he could have taken my books with him."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's just that when I turned him down he took my books in order to persuade me to go and I told him to keep them and left."  
  
"Um Rory, would those happen to be the books that would cost like oh I don't know  
  
$1,000 to replace."  
  
"Don't worry mom I'll get them back." They sat and drank their coffee for a little while longer.  
  
They walked back home pretty much in silence. When they got there Babette stopped them to say a strange boy had been on there porch for a while. Rory ran to the front porch and her books were sitting there. On top was an envelop with her name on it. Inside were the tickets and a note.  
  
Rory,  
  
I'm sorry for taking your books. When it comes to you I do everything wrong. I get so stupid around you that I don't even recognize myself. I have to admit that I came here with the hopes of changing your mind. I came right after school and waited. Anyways I decided to just leave you the tickets. Maybe you could go with your mom, or your friend the one who danced with Henry. I really am sorry Rory. I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me.  
  
Tristan  
  
"I see the book fairy brought your books." Lorelai said as she caught up with Rory.  
  
She just shoved the note in her mom's face, picked up the books and ran into the house.  
  
Lorelai ran into her daughter's room, "Let's go girl. PJ Harvey awaits. And I don't care if we're late."  
  
"I don't want you to go." Rory stated.  
  
"These are front row seats!"  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO GO!!!" Rory yelled as she walked back into the kitchen to get a glass of water.  
  
"Touchy." Her mom replied following her.  
  
"Why don't you call Sookie and see if you guys could make it?" Rory suggested.  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"No sense in wasting perfectly good tickets. Someone should use them. They must have cost him a fortune. I don't understand why he would do this mom. He obviously does not listen to PJ Harvey. Until today he thought she was a guy. Why would he get tickets like this?"  
  
"For you." Lorelai replied.  
  
"But why?!?!" Rory asked.  
  
"I don't know. Because he likes you." Lorelai answered.  
  
"We kissed." Rory stated.  
  
"What? How? Today?"  
  
Rory shook her head. "At Madeline's party."  
  
"That's the night you wallowed."  
  
Rory nodded her head.  
  
"That's cheating, Lorelai stated, you can't wallow for someone after making out with another guy."  
  
"We did not make out. We talked. I was sad about Dean. He was sad because Summer broke up with him. He kissed me. I kissed him back then I started to cry and ran out to find Lane and came home and wallowed."  
  
"Ok but you can't be sure that you wallowed because of Dean now."  
  
"I think I know why I wallowed."  
  
"Do you?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory didn't answer she just went to her room and shut the door. She turned her radio and PJ Harvey's "We're Making War." Was on.  
  
We're making war, lover  
  
We are not getting on  
  
I will not change to keep the peace  
  
You won't admit you're wrong  
  
I've got a bellyful of grudges  
  
And I will not let them out  
  
The wreckage of your previous life  
  
You will not sort it out  
  
The dirt we keep on raking  
  
The giving up, the taking  
  
And we keep on making war, darling  
  
Sweetheart, destroying our best laid plans  
  
I will not explain myself and you refuse to understand  
  
Our friends all become traitors as we wave our piece of paper  
  
The ammunitions loaded  
  
And the troops are at the border  
  
But I might be bluffing  
  
And you might be faking  
  
But we keep on making war  
  
The D.J. came on, "This is Natedogg on KISS 95.7. I know this is a little out of the ordinary but that song was a dedication for Rory Gilmore of Stars Hallow from Tristan DuGrey. He came into the studio and was very adamant. I hope you are listening Rory. Now lets get on with the show." Rory turned the radio and her phone rang. Her mom answered.  
  
"Rory, It's Lane!"  
  
"Tell her I'll call her tomorrow.  
  
Ten minutes later there was a knock on Rory's bedroom door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Lorelai walked in and sat next to Rory on the bed. "Lane told me about the song."  
  
"I figured that was why she called." Rory stated.  
  
"She let me listen to it."  
  
"And..." Rory shrugged.  
  
"Rory, this boy has got it bad for you."  
  
Rory sighed, "I know."  
  
"So the question is how do you feel about him?"  
  
"I, I, I, don't, I have, I don't know."  
  
"Well you need to find out cuz word on the street is that Dean wants you back."  
  
"Who's 'on the street'?"  
  
"Miss Patty."  
  
"Who told her?"  
  
Lorelai shrugged, "I don't know. But you know she's usually right about these things."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you wanna get back with Dean hunny?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Looks like you've got a lot of thinking ahead of ya. I'm gonna go to bed and let you get started." Lorelai got up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Mom?" Rory asked.  
  
Lorelai turned around, "Yeah?"  
  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Do what your heart tells you and that will be the right choice." Lorelai left.  
  
Rory could not sleep. She thought about what her mom said Miss Patty said about Dean and she thought about Tristan. At 2:00 in the morning got her Discman and put in a C.D. In seconds she was listening to "We're Making War." She hit the repeat button and finally fell asleep thirty minutes later knowing what she had to do. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Rory got up the next morning it was ten o'clock. She could not believe she had actually slept in. She took a shower and got dressed. Then she went to the kitchen to get breakfast and found a note from her mom.  
  
Rory,  
  
I'll be at the Inn most of the day. Big wedding. Sorry we could not spend more time together on your first day of freedom. Meet you at Luke's for a late dinner around 7.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
Rory smiled as she placed her poptarts in the toaster and started the coffee maker. It was O.K. that her mom was busy because she had a big day ahead of her. After she ate she headed out the door to find Dean. She checked first at the market but found out he was not working. She decided to go to his house. As she was about to ring his bell the door opened and there he stood.  
  
"Hi" he said stunned.  
  
"Hi, Rory said back, we need to talk."  
  
"O.K."  
  
"Let's take a walk."  
  
"O.K." Dean replied again still shocked by the sight of her.  
  
For the first five minutes they walked in silence. "Dean?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"O.K. Just making sure you're listening. We need to talk about what happened."  
  
"What's there to talk about? I love you. You don't love me. We broke up. Show's over."  
  
"Just shut up and listen. I liked you a lot."  
  
He cut her off, "Then what was the problem?"  
  
"I told you to shut up. Love is a big word Dean. And I can't just go around telling it to the first person who says it to me. I do care about you. But I don't love you. Not like that."  
  
"What's the point of this conversation then? Because I already knew that!"  
  
"I just don't want you to hate me or be scarred for life or something. I want to be your friend."  
  
"I could never hate you Rory, but I don't know if I could be your friend. I'll have to think about it."  
  
"Thank you, Rory said, now I have to go." Rory ran off leaving Dean rather hurt and upset.  
  
Rory ran all the way to the Inn (A.N. I sure make her run a lot.) "Michel, where's my mom?"  
  
"I do not know. Do I look like her keeper?"  
  
"Well you're a big help. This is an emergency."  
  
"I doubt that" Michel answered.  
  
Just then Lorelai appeared. "You know I'll have to fire you if you are hassling my daughter."  
  
"I don't believe you for one second." Michel said as he huffed off.  
  
"So sweetie what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I need to borrow the jeep."  
  
"To go where?"  
  
"Hartford."  
  
"Hartford?"  
  
"Yes. I've decided what I need to do."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, Tristan?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about Dean?"  
  
"We talked."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Before I came here."  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"He's sad but he'll have to deal."  
  
"As long as you are sure this is what you want I'm behind you every step of the way."  
  
"So, jeep?" Rory asked.  
  
"Oh, oh, yes!" Lorelai said getting the keys from a drawer behind the counter.  
  
"Thanks mom. See ya at Luke's."  
  
"Good luck sweetie."  
  
Rory waved as she ran out the door. She had to see Tristan.  
  
She drove all the way to Hartford and realized that she had no idea where she was going. As much as she knew she was going to regret it she decided to go to her grandparent's house to see if they knew where the DuGrey's lived.  
  
She rang the doorbell and was greeted by her grandmother. "Why Rory what a pleasant surprise. Please come in." Emily gestured.  
  
"Thanks." Rory replied.  
  
"Your grandfather will be so delighted to see you." Emily went on.  
  
They walked into the sitting room.  
  
"Richard look who's come to visit us."  
  
Richard looked up from his newspaper and smiled. "Why Rory, it's wonderful to see you. Yesterday was your last day wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes." Rory replied.  
  
"So did you enjoy your first year at Chilton?" Richard asked.  
  
"Oh yes, very much." Rory answered trying to sound pleased. After all her grandparents did pay a lot of money for her to go.  
  
"So what are your plans for the summer?" Emily interjected.  
  
"I'm not sure Grandma. The fate of my summer plans relies on the information I'm hoping to get from you."  
  
"What?" Emily asked looking perplexed.  
  
"Do you guys remember Tristan DuGrey? He came to my birthday party."  
  
"Why yes, Richard answered, Janlan's grandson."  
  
"Do you know where he lives? I really need to speak with him."  
  
"Of course we do, Emily answered, It's actually not that far. We've been to a few parties at the DuGrey Mansion. Do you mind me asking why it is so important you speak with this boy?"  
  
"No grandma I don't mind you asking but that's information that I don't feel like disclosing just yet. So can you tell me how to get there?"  
  
"Of course we can." Richard chimed in smiling at Emily and obviously happy at the fact that Rory was seeking out such a fine young man.  
  
They gave her directions and she left. Within 10 minutes she was parking her car in Tristan's large circular driveway. Suddenly she felt nervous her hands were sweating and her heart was beating rapidly. She spent a few minutes gaining her composure before she walked up to the large French doors and rang the bell.  
  
A man who was obviously the butler answered, "May I help you?"  
  
"Is Tristan here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"When do you expect him back?"  
  
"2 weeks."  
  
"2 weeks!" Rory's mind was racing.  
  
"Yes, Master Tristan has gone on a vacation."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I'm sorry miss, who did you say you were?"  
  
"I didn't. I'm Rory Gilmore. I go to school with Tristan. He never mentioned he was leaving the day after school let out."  
  
"It was last minute."  
  
"Do you know where he is or how I could reach him?"  
  
"No miss, I'm sorry. The best I could do is tell you he's somewhere in Europe with his grandfather."  
  
"Thanks." Rory said as she walked back to the jeep. Two weeks. Tristan was gone for two weeks.  
  
DuGrey Mansion -The previous night  
  
"Damn!" Tristan said as he sat in his room replaying the day's earlier events. He should not have been so demanding with her. Maybe then he would be at the concert with her instead of whoever it was that she decided to take. He could only hope that she heard his dedication. But it was just his luck that she probably di not even listen to that station. And what were the odds that of her even listening to the radio at that exact time. Just then his phone rang. His heart jumped. Maybe it was Rory.  
  
Tristan picked up the phone not saying anything at first.  
  
"Hello." Said a man's voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Grandfather?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Oh good you're there. I was wondering if you would like to go on a trip with me?"  
  
"Of course. When? Where? For how long?"  
  
"That's the thing. We leave tomorrow morning. It's only for two weeks. We'd be going to London."  
  
"Sounds great grandpa."  
  
"Well then go pack. I'll be there at 7:30 a.m."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
His grandfather hung up.  
  
Tristan sighed. He really did need this vacation. Maybe it would help him get his mind off of Rory and what he would never have with her. (A.N. That's what he thinks. But he does not know that the writer of this fanfic is a Trory.)  
  
  
  
.N. This part is dedicated to R.C. cuz without her it may not have been possible. Also I would love some feedback so I know that someone is actually reading my story.  
  
Rory drove back to Stars Hollow and went straight to Lane's. She walked through the front door. "Hello" She called.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" She heard Mrs. Kim answer.  
  
"It's me Rory. Is Lane home?"  
  
"No. She went out with Henry." Mrs. Kim answered coming into view.  
  
"Oh, Rory turned to leave, can you tell her to call me when she gets home?" She asked without even waiting for a response.  
  
"Hmph, very rude girl." Mrs. Kim said shaking her head. "I don't know why Lane like her so much."  
  
Rory decided to go home forgetting about dinner at Luke's. When she got home she went to her room and fell asleep.  
  
Lorelai walked into Luke's; she was ten minutes late to meet Rory. She looked around but did not see her daughter.  
  
"You look lost." Luke proclaimed.  
  
"Where's Rory?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Haven't seen her." Luke shrugged.  
  
"She was supposed to meet me here at seven. Are you sure she hasn't been here?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Damn! O.K. well I have to go find her." Lorelai said as she hurried out the door. She walked home and saw the jeep in the driveway. She sighed, relieved that her daughter was home. "Lucy, I'm home!" she called out as she walked through the door. She got no response. She knocked on Rory's bedroom door and still got no response. She opened the door and Rory was just sitting there on the bed. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked sitting down next to her daughter and putting her arm around her.  
  
"He's gone." Rory muttered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tristan. For two weeks. I didn't get there in time."  
  
"Oh, honey."  
  
"What am I supposed to do for two whole weeks?"  
  
"Well, where did he go?"  
  
"I don't know. All the butler said was somewhere in Europe with his grandfather."  
  
"Well, look on the bright side kiddo."  
  
"What bright side?"  
  
"You'll have to whole weeks to figure out exactly what you want to say to him."  
  
Rory sighed. Her mother had a point. She wasn't even sure what she was gonna say when she went rushing to his house earlier that day.  
  
Tristan walked through his front door. "Master Tristan?" the butler questioned.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you doing home?"  
  
"I just couldn't go. I told my grandfather. He understood. My heart just wasn't in this trip."  
  
"You had a visitor this afternoon." the butler continued as he helped Tristan carry his bags up to his room.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A Miss Rory Gilmore."  
  
Tristan was in shock. "Rory came here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did she say why?"  
  
"No. She asked me if I knew how to reach you."  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
"That's correct."  
  
"I wonder what she wanted." Tristan shook his head trying to figure out what she could possibly have wanted.  
  
"She seemed very distraught when I told her you were gone."  
  
"Thanks." Tristan said when they finally got to his room.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
When Tristan was alone in his room he laid back on his bed and sighed. "Why did she come here?" He decided to call her. So he picked up the phone and dialed her number. The phone rang three times before she answered.  
  
"Hello?" She answered the phone sounding more like a question than a greeting.  
  
All of the sudden Tristan got really nervous and just hung up.  
  
Rory looked at her phone, "O.K. that was weird."  
  
"What was weird?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Someone just called me from Tristan's house. Look at the caller I.D., Rory shoved the phone in her mom's face, and whoever it was hung up on me."  
  
Lorelai looked at the phone. The caller I.D. said DuGrey, Tristan 860-555- 9157. "I thought you said he left."  
  
"That's what his butler told me."  
  
"Call him back."  
  
"You really think I should?"  
  
"I wouldn't have told you to if I didn't."  
  
Rory took the phone from her mother and dialed Tristans number.  
  
Tristan was staring at his phone not believing how stupid he just been when it started to ring. He answered it almost immediately not letting the caller I.D. pick up. "Hello." He said. The person on the other end said nothing. "Hello." He said again.  
  
"Tristan?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered not realising who she was at first.  
  
"Oh my god." She said.  
  
"Rory?" he asked. But it was too late she had already hung up, over come with her own bout if nervousness.  
  
"Mom! He's there. He answered the phone."  
  
"If he answered then why aren't you talking to him?"  
  
"I don't know. I got all nervous and hung up."  
  
"Well, it's getting late anyways. Why don't we g to sleep and we'll figure this out in morning after a nice cup of coffee."  
  
"O.K." Rory said reluctantly, not sure if she'' be able to fall asleep.  
  
Tristan wanted to call Rory back but he didn't know what to say. He paced back and forth in his room before finally deciding to go to Rory's house. He needed to see her in person. When he finally got there he got out of his car and walked up to the front porch. He just stood there for ten minutes staring at her front door. He then lost his nerve completely and turned around to walk back to his car.  
  
Rory could not sleep. She got up and sat in the living room staring out the window. She had watched Tristan the whole time. As she watched Tristan walk slowly back to his car she suddenly got scared. She felt that if she didn't run after him now she'd never get another chance. She ran to the front door and threw it open. "TRISTAN!" she yelled.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks. Rory had just yelled out his name. He turned around slowly to see her running towards him. She stopped about two feet away from him.  
  
"I thought you left." She said.  
  
"I changed my mind." He stated.  
  
"Thank you for bringing my books back."  
  
"Did you enjoy the concert?"  
  
"I didn't go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just didn't feel like it."  
  
"Oh. Umm...why did you come to my house?"  
  
"To thank you for bringing the books." Rory lied. Not really knowing why.  
  
"Well then since you already did I'll just go then." He turned around to open his car door.  
  
"Wait!" Rory exclaimed moving closer. "What about the song?"  
  
Tristan turned around and looked her in the eyes. She had heard his dedication.  
  
She searched his eyes but he just looked like a deer in headlights. "Wait. I change my mind. I don't want to know." She said turning around and walking back towards her house.He just stood there and stared at her and to his surprise she turned around again walking back towards him. "Actually yes I do." 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I'm sorry this is so short. I just thought it would be nice to update in case someone was actually reading this. Oh and thank you Ravin cuz without there would be no Chapter 3.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"What is HE doing here?" Dean asked himself punching the tree he was hiding behind. Dean had been lurking around Rory's house since there earlier conversation. "Friends," Dean shook his head in disgust, "I'll never be just friends with Rory. We belong together." Dean looked up as Rory started back towards the door. "Yes!" he exclaimed thinking she was done with that stupid Dugrey. "Wait a minute, what is she doing?" Rory had started walking back towards Tristan. "Damn! I wish I could hear what they're saying."  
  
"So, Tristan what's the story with the song?" Rory said placing her hand on her hips. All Tristan could do was stare. "Hello!" Rory took a step towards Tristan. "Fine! If you don't want to answer me, that's just fine." Rory took another step towards Tristan. "I don't care what you have to say. So you can stop coming to my house in the middle of the night, and stop buying me tickets, and stop dedicating songs to me!" As she said the last words she placed her hands on Tristan's chest, "I just don't care!" And with that Rory reached up and grabbed a dumbfounded Tristan and kissed him. Rory stepped away from Tristan and before he could say anything she had walked into her house and shut the door. Tristan stood there for a few more minutes before turning to leave. There were lips…lips, Rory's lips. A smile slowly crept across his face. She'd kissed him. Rory Gilmore kissed him. Tristan went home happier than he'd ever been.  
  
Dean on the other hand was furious. What was Rory thinking? She was supposed to be with him not kissing Tristan on her front lawn. He thought for a second then perked back up. She did walk away immediately after kissing him. Maybe she decided she did not really like Tristan and she wanted dean back. That had to be it because they were meant for eachother. Dean and Rory together forever he thought to himself as he walked away.  
  
I can't believe I just kissed Tristan Dugrey, Rory thought to herself. I think I surprised him. I mean the look on his face when I pulled away was pure shock. I am so glad my mom was sleeping. I don't know what I would have done if she saw. If anyone saw… 


End file.
